mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fans de Equestria Girls
¡Bienvenidos, este es un grupo especialmente hecho para los grandes fans de Equestria girls! Donde habrán juegos, fan-fics de los usuarios y mucho más. Si quieres unirte debes dejar tu comentario aquí mismo, recuerda leer las reglas. ¡Y diviértete! Reglas del grupo Es muy importante tener en cuenta las reglas, para que todo esté en orden sin problemas. thumb Sólo tomate un pequeño tiempo y léelas. *Se deben respetar todos los usuarios, nada de insultos. *Están totalmente prohibidas las peleas en este sitio. *Pedirle permiso a la fundadora o a la co-fundadora si quieres agregar una imagen a la galería o un fanfic. *No editar la página del grupo. ¡Miembros! Aquí esta la lista de todos los miembros que hay en el grupo. Fundadoras: Fluttershy1995 (Fundadora) 50px Sabry (Co-Fundadora) 50px Miembros: Riddickthepony (Miembro) RainbowDash880 (Miembro) DarlingCharming0709 (Miembro) Flashlight xs (Miembro) SilveRSoniC12 (Miembro) Renesme avril neru (Miembro) Gato Draven(?) (Miembro) DannaJoseT (Miembro) Sunsyx ( Miembro) ChicaMordecai (Miembro) MONN SPARKLE ( Miembro) Dani SunsetSparkle200 (Miembro) Suzuya~Derpy :3 (Miembro) Juegos Esta es una lista que tendrá muchos juegos de las chicas de Equestria Girls, echa un vistazo a estos divertidos juegos. ¡Y una pequeña descripción de todos ellos! Sunset Shimmer School Spirit Style : ¡Un entretenido juego en el que tienes que vestir a Sunset Shimmer a tu manera! Hay ropa, peinados, y muchas cosas con las que puedes darle un buen look.thumb Rarity Roller Skates Style : Todos sabemos que Rarity tiene uno de los mejores estilos, y ahora tu puedes ayudarla a que luzca increíble en este encantador juego. Rainbow Dash School Spirit Style.html : Rainbow Dash también es una chica con estilo, y aunque no sea muy femenina ella también merece llevar una gran apariencia. Fluttershy Makeover.html : Ella es la chica mas adorable y amable de la CHS y aquí podrás darle un toque de belleza. Equestria Girls Coco Pommel.html : Ella, aunque no se sabe en donde estudia merece tener una versión humana y un divertido juego. Octavia Melody.html : Octavia quizá no sea un personaje principal, ¡Pero es increíble! Y aquí hay un juego donde puedes cambiar su estilo. Equestria Girls Queen Chrysalis.html : A pesar de que no sale en los cortos o en las peliculas de EQG ella necesita su contra-parte humana. Equestria Team Graduation.html : Después de unos años en la CHS las chicas se van a graduar, ayudalas a que queden asombrosas. Sour Sweet Archery Style.html : A pesar de que sea un rato amable y otro rato amargada, aquí tiene un juego para vestirla y ponerle accesorios. Trixie and The-Illusions.html : Aqui puedes pintar a Trixie y a su banda de cualquier forma como tú quieras. Equestria Girls Sweetshop.html : Pinkie Pie es la encargada de atender aquí, ¿La ayudarías? Flash And Twilight Sweet Kissing : Ayuda a esta linda pareja a besarse sin ser descubiertos. Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Meets Disney : Este juego es un crossover entre Disney y Equestria Girls. Canterlot Girls Real Makeover : Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Rarity quieren ser bellas. Ayudalas a tener un toque de belleza. Yoga With Rainbow Dash : Rainbow Dash tiene clase de yoga, ayudala hacer poses. Galería de imágenes ¡Esta es una galería con gran variedad de dibujos de Equestria Girls! Créditos a las personas que hicieron estos bonitos fan-arts. Swing set time by yunyin-d8otzna.jpg Moon y amore.png 1280x720-EB1.jpg Shining mira a cadence.png Shy ning armor by uotapo-d7700tr.jpg Solo para ti.png Te gusto.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png _friendship_through_the_ages__by_albitadashie-d8r52ci.jpg _happy_new_year_2015__by_albitadashie-d8c8897.jpg 58 - 3.jpg cutie_mark_crusaders_beach_by_ryured-d7onlm5.jpg IMG_1659.JPG IMG-20150725-WA0013.jpg IMG-20150729-WA0015.jpg IMG-20150819-WA0003.jpg Celestia_de_ambos_lados.png apple_jack_beach_retribution__venganza__by_ryured-d7nbs9i.jpg twilight_sparkle_vs_sunset_shimmer_eg_by_conikiblasu_fan-d9b2mif.png sunsetsparkle_by_jaquelindreamz-d8cqa3c.png life_at_canterlot_high_by_dm29-d6eehr7.png we_are_equestria_girls_by_lyndonpatrick-d8kjofm.png Mano de cinch en el microfono.png Aplauso_sarcastico.png cinch limpia sus lentes.png indigo bañador.png lemon_zest_in_swimsuit_by_hunterxcolleen-d9fmuxa.jpg sugar bikini.png 2014-09-15 23.25.02.jpg 2014-09-15 23.22.05.jpg 2014-08-07 13.06.22.jpg 2014-08-07 12.58.20.jpg 2014-08-05 11.51.24.jpg 2014-09-15 23.13.51.jpg CHS y CPA la pasan bien.png Lemon zest by misstickles-d9hcfal.png Lemon Zest rockea.png Suri no la dejara sentarse.png Esperando autobus.png Eqg coco pommel by xebck-d96hst9.png equestria_girls_by_nickdallas-d9dy1dc.jpg __indigo_zap___by_slawomiro-d9c5qzr.jpg mlp___lemon_zest__by_sumin6301-d9flh42.png Equestria_girls_by_rainbowdashd-d6rj3ro-1-.jpg tumblr_nxvgohwhQj1ts2yp8o1_500.jpg Flash_Sentry_with_band_on_stage_EG.png CPA_aburridos.png El_microfono_molesta.png eq_girls_3d_4_by_yuseimutou-d89qwcf.jpg Template_1423796585558.jpg Template_1423796814085.jpg CHS y Cpa bailando 5.png Pinkie flota.png Cheesepie bailando.png Vinyl toca.png canterlot_boutique__eg_scene_by_angelitus01-d99gb64.png Todos para el Tri-Cross.png LD CPA.png shadowbolts__by_starblast33-d957532.jpg CHS_preocupados_CPA_excitados.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls- Friendship Games- Intro_49550.jpg au___the_dazzlings_by_bubblestormx-d87cax5.png this_is_not_for_me__2_by_fj_c-d88rkej.png this_is_not_for_me__1_by_fj_c-d88r08t.png this_is_not_for_me__3_by_fj_c-d891tuf.png B4n5V08CIAA_To4.jpg au___confrontation_by_bubblestormx-d8forw4.png take_a_picture_rare__it_will_last_longer_by_titanium_pony-d860wty.png the_dazzlings___alternative_looks_by_hell0_d0rky-d8nlfqi.png 11363846_1456461987989655_253753267_n.jpg cwas__the_ocean_will_be_mine_by_trinityinyang-d62doxc.png cwas__oh__shining_armor_by_trinityinyang-d62dp0h.png 480-2.jpeg Soarin plays soccer by nativebrony 91-d7dm64c.png Rainbow vs lightning.png 14 - 25.jpg Human soarindash by imtailsthefoxfan-d6tkb6n.png Sonata by alicornoverlord-d9fg84q.png Commission bad sonata by mixiepie-d8y6ixk.png Sonata dusk as rainbooms by mixiepie-d99acn7 (1).png Taco tuesday tacos for all by doctor g-d8ppjlo.png 686500 safe solo equestria girls rainbow rocks spoiler-colon-rainbow rocks sonata dusk.jpg Sona aria by ta na-d8kd5oj.png Flash sketch 2014 08 10 rd football by kanduli-d7uf5ex.png Htjgfjkgjg.png CHS emocionados de nuevo.png Rainbowdash vs soarin by eilemonty-d7nvq8c.png __good_game___by_fj_c-d876xr2.png CPA desilusinados.png Directora cinch tiene sospechas.png scrunchie_by_dm29-d8dmh80.png scootaloo toca el balon.png 31.10.15 - 1.jpg Screenshot_2015-11-25-23-52-17-1.png Screenshot_2015-11-25-23-52-49-1.png Screenshot_2015-11-25-23-53-11-1.png Cinch escondida.png Shadow5 de frente EQG3.png My.Little.Pony.Equestria.Girls.Latino.Am.rica.El.Himno.de.Equestria.Girls.Friendship.Games. 60060.jpg Screenshot 2015-10-05-19-25-32-1.png Screenshot 2015-09-27-22-00-28-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-20-04-04-02-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-20-04-02-50-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-20-04-00-33-1.png Screenshot 2015-11-25-23-53-42-1.png 11374100_1632197717058106_320790127_n.jpg Sunset malteada.png Images (35).jpg Las shadow 3 no saben que hacer.png 804089 safe solo twilight+sparkle equestria+girls scootaloo smile sweetie+belle apple+bloom cutie+mark+crusaders grin.png Sonata dusk by wheatleycore1-d8fjeby.png Sonata dusk as a shadowbolt by breezyblueyt-d9cde77.png Screenshot_2015-11-27-19-56-01-1.png Screenshot_2015-11-21-08-12-34-1.png Screenshot_2015-09-10-10-31-35-1.png Screenshot_2015-09-26-02-51-33-1.png Screenshot_2015-09-26-14-17-22-1.png Screenshot_2015-08-28-19-46-01-1.png Screenshot_2015-08-28-19-43-56-1.png Screenshot_2015-08-05-00-13-21-1.png Hoodies are awesome requested by cbear624-d9ig38o.png lemon_zest_meets_vinyl_scratch_by_jamesawilliams1996-d9bcln3.jpg vinyl and lemon.png lemon con octavia.png Midnight destruye la estatua.png Commission in purgatory by siansaar-d9g7d46.jpg Shadow 3.png Taco tuesday by dachosta-d8icgnj.jpg Sunset y twilight volviendo a la normalidad.png Midnight vs daydream.png Shadow bolts wallpaper by sonatablaze-d98rns1 (1).png Eg legend of everfree the mysterious girl vector by electricgame-d9gq77l.png eqg_sour_sweet_archery_friendship_games_by_krissakitatyan-d9e2s1l.png eqg_applejack_archery_friendship_games_by_krissakitatyan-d9c5ero.png eqg_fluttershy_archery_friendship_games_by_krissakitatyan-d9c5f01.png eqg_canterlot_high_school_by_krissakitatyan-d9bwmeh.jpg madams_by_uotapo-d9ivkma.jpg mlp_eqg__fun_night_in_amsterdam_by_eninejcompany-d97taj2.png Twilight conoce a twilight.png Pinkiegiro.jpg Finish of the day by ta na-d8jcdkb.png 12033198 1180929005257868 8983913769838910253 n.png Twilight gala dress by bubblestormx-d8tzjgm.png Upper crust and jet set request 3d4d by rockzerox-d9dujxl.jpg Glad i m here to help by dm29-d81wbc8.png En el laboratorio.png Sunset shimmer the science of magic by ryou14-d93ugcb.jpg Books and books by yunyin-d8i6mbq.jpg Morning sunshine by burnt sprinkles-d9cgorl.png Mlp education by 0bluse-d8lsux6 (1).jpg Los trabajos de Sci-Twilight.png Audience even more captivated part 2 EG2.png The mane attraction eg scene by angelitus01-d9hmnns.png Human twilight geared up by pinkiespartygirl-d9329lj.png Twilight Sparkle Princesa.jpeg Sassy mostrando.png Haciendo logo.png Jet set and upper crust by starlaurentitan-d9ifdg0.jpg Hanging out by kristanni20x6-d9iwtkv.png Nerviosos.png Escucharon a luna.png If sunset was there by cirusthecitrus-d97rwx5.jpg Luna y los chicos.png Sunset helper 9 by uotapo-d9h00sj.jpg Here come the shipers by sondowverdarkrose-d9dbfxl.png EQ870.png Principal Celestia --isn't your band supposed to be-- EG2.png Sweetie drops saluda a twilight.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Fluttershy gala dress by bubblestormx-d8ulpzv.png Luna --this is now a competition-- EG2.png Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Battle of the bands rockers by uotapo-d8fq88w.jpg The Dazzlings realizes that they can't sing well EG2.png Adagio Dazzle --Now that you're-- EG2.png Equestria girl fluttershy.png Equestria girls fluttershy by theshadowstone-d7blztd.png Rappers Snips and Snails EG2.png Super violin.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops Sonf.png Los tecnicos.png Images-2.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png Vector equestria girls box rainbow dash by will290590-d9e07wg.png CKZXgajW8AAynpS.jpg 1410e1211f8ee315.jpg Pinkie Pie frosting a cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie ready to bake EG3.png Equestria girls gustave le grand by 3d4d-d6l0sxo.png The dazzlings sorry guys.png eqg_au_rarity_with_headphones_by_xebck-d9eokfy.png sunset_shimmer_vs_twilight_sparkle_by_conikiblasu_fan-d94w3l0.png eqg_au_dream_sparkle_by_xebck-d9f9rin.png images (39).jpg Pinkie pie and cheese sandwich by ultrard-d9ji67g.png Besame.png Cheesepie EQG.png Super duper party planners by infogirl101-d7sq2q4.jpg Eg cheese is back by infogirl101-d7o82gt.png QAWwzm6.png Sonata dusk by trixiesparkle63-d8cld9a.png Principal Celestia --the name of their musical group-- EG2.png Maud pie equestria girls by katequantum-d7aek34.png Hearthbreakers eg scene by angelitus01-d9ebs33.png Pie sisters.png Padres pie.png mlp_eqg3___sunset_and_twilight_doodle__fg__by_katedoof-d9gs11a.jpg sour_sweet_and_twilight_archery_style_by_karalovely-d9gn01w.png c841a83a55916b1343e19d1b68dd9c61-d9femnb.png Sour Sweet --that's just marvelous!-- EG3.png Sunset y twilight.png Cinch mira a sunny flare y lemon zest.png Cinch asks Twilight why she doesn't compete EG3.png Flim and Flam --we've got it!-- EG2.png Indigo Zap gets in Sunset's face EG3.png come_with_me__by_darkberryart-d8ll2l0.jpg images (17).jpg twilight_sparkle_human_vector_by_djmusicandcartoons-d7bhxy8.png Midnight_Sparkle_don't_care_EG3.png Imagen tkhyj.png CVZKYnsWsAAjjLB.png Sugarcoat --just to win a game-- EG3.png Applejack --how was the tour--- (new version) EG2.png Suspiro triste.png Sour sweet by sumin6301-d9di48e.jpg CHS y CPA rivales de nuevo.png Más enamorados, imposible.jpg 12481274891.jpeg CVzREM8VAAAjZ4b.png CNjpSIfVEAQHlHi.jpg 0x0ss-85.png Friendship Games Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle artwork.png Friendship Games Fluttershy School Spirit artwork.png Friendship Games Applejack School Spirit artwork.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png Cadance pastel.png Sugarcoat --just to win a game-- EG3.png Applejack --how was the tour--- (new version) EG2.png CU5B6eNWEAAdpyh.png 11012909_1641958486061097_109438233606698515_n.jpg 12243268_132871903742601_2245994243516799987_n.jpg 12341638_995883083808940_6932127856803323124_n.jpg canterlot-girls-real-makeover.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-01-02h36m37s223.png Shadowbolts gritando EQG3.png Principal Cinch's enraged expression EG3.png Principal Celestia feigns ignorance EG3.png Cinch glaring disapprovingly EG3.png Todos escuchan a cinch.png Twilight sparkle she is such a bad flier i m rite by jumboz95-d8tuos8.jpg Mlp sunset shimmer and sunset shimmer by 0bluse-d8fbjir.jpg Db96f3eb5e3226887a43233ccbbe7e9d.jpg Fg geared up sunny by pinkiespartygirl-d92r1ga.png Eqg sunset shimmer school spirit style fg by krissakitatyan-d9dnfu9.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-04-08h27m38s214.png Trixie and the illusions we want more love by sunnyshimmer97-d9eua9x.png Shimmer.jpg Navidad.png Twilight through the ages 30 minute challenge by jonfawkes-d8pmngo.jpg Boo.png Equestria girls fluttershy v 2 0 by nero narmeril-d6ey25p.png Fluttershy_Equestria_Girls_design.png dash.png mlp.png 555.jpg ¡Fanfics que podrían interesarte! right ¡Aquí habrá muchos fan-fics que podrán interesarte, pásate por alguno de ellos y si quieres que el tuyo esté aquí puedes dejar un comentario y lo pondremos! Después de los juegos de la amistad El regreso de la antigua Sunset Shimmer. Categoría:Propiedad de Fluttershy1995 Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Equestria Girls Categoría:Galería Fan-Art